legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S5 P12/Transcript
(Grey is seen firing ice shards at Fangs who dodges) Fangs: Stop shooting those things! Grey: Never! Fangs: *Growls* Grey: *Thinking* I don't know how I'm doing this, but I'm gonna keep it up until I beat this guy! Fangs: God you are annoying me! Grey: Well stop trying to bite me! Fangs: No! (Fangs then charges toward Grey) Fangs: NOW COME HERE!!! Grey: !! AHH!!! (Fangs pins Grey against the wall) Grey: !!! Fangs: Snack time! Grey: NO PLEASE!!! (Fangs goes to bite, causing Grey to try and push him back) Grey: NONONONO STOP!!!! Fangs: BITE BITE BITE BITE BITE BITE!!! Grey: STOOOOP!! (Ice suddenly starts to cover Fangs) Fangs: H-Huh!?!? Grey: What?!? (Grey looks to find himself freezing Fangs's body) Grey: *Gasp* (Fangs backs away) Fangs: Ahh, w-what's happening!? Grey: O-Oh man, I am SO sorry! I swear I didn't mean for that to happen! Fangs: S-S-So c-cold...! Grey: Ah man, now I just feel bad. Fangs: M-M-M-Mommy... Help me... I'm s-s-s-so c-c-c-c-cold...! (Grey tries to think of what to do) Grey: Uhh h-hold on! Let me help you! Fangs: *Shivering* Rose: *Voice* Grey! Grey: Huh? Mom?? (Grey sees Alex and Rose rushing over) Alex: There he is! Rose: Grey! Are you-.... (Rose sees Fangs freezing on the ground) Rose:....Grey? Grey: Mom... I-I-I got your powers and I... I didn't mean to but- Fangs: Mommy.... N-N-N-N-Need.... Mommy..... Grey: W-What do I do? How do I help him? Rose: You got my powers? Alex: Wow! That's incredible Grey! Grey: Yeah but it doesn't matter right now! We gotta warm him up! Fangs: P-P-P-Please...... Rose: Oh right! Don't worry Grey I'll handle this! Grey: H-He'll be okay right? Rose: Just leave it to your mother Grey. Grey: O-Okay. Rose: Here, let's take him away from the fighting and get him warmed up. Alex: Right. (The three go to move Fangs before the scene cuts to Blake, Jack, Batty and Slimer entering the castle) Jack: Erin! Blake H: Erin where are you?! Slimer: Bestie!? (Suddenly Batty is blast by webs) Batty: AHH! (The group looks up and sees Prince who looks pissed) Prince: You will go no further you demon!! Blake H: Ah crap. Jack: Out of the way you eight legged freak! Don't make me rip each one of those legs off your body! Prince: You will won't get the chance after I suck the blood from your bodies!! (Prince pounces at the group) Prince: Now it's time to die! Jack: Bring it you- (Prince hits Jack with webbing, sticking him to the ground) Jack: GNN!!! Blake H: JACK!! Jack: Dammit! I'm...stuck! Prince: I got you now! Blake H: Crap! Jack: Blake blast him! (Prince lands on Jack preparing to bite him, but Blake blasts him, pushing him back) Prince: AHH!! Blake H: Stay back! Prince: You worm! Blake H: Don't hurt my friends. Prince: *Growls* Blake H: Slimer grab him! (Slimer rushes up to Prince and restrains him) Slimer: Got him God of Light!! Prince: RAHH!! LET ME GO!!! Blake H: Alright, hold him still! (Blake's hand glows as he approaches Prince) Prince: GET AWAY FROM ME!!!! Blake H: Hey, trust me. You'll thank me later. (Blake thrusts his arm on Prince) Prince: RAAAAHH!! MASTER GRIMOIRE!!! (Prince becomes purified) Prince:...I...am here to serve God of Light. Blake H: *Smile* Let him go Slimer. (Slimer lets go of Prince) Jack: Right. Now you. Tell me where Erin is. Prince: If you mean the spider hater, mother has her. Jack: And where is your mother? Prince: I'll take you to her. Blake H: Okay. Jack: But uhhh, can you cut me and Batty out first? Batty: Please? Blake H: Yeah hold on. (Slimer and Blake go to free Jack and Batty before the scene cuts to Erin sleeping in the throne room) Erin: *Light snoring*.... (Queen pets Erin's head) Queen:.... Erin: Hmm....Love you too Jack.... Queen: *Growls* Erin: *Snoring*.... Queen: Why you couldn't just drink while you still awake? With you on my side, this battle would be over already. Maybe I should have just impregnated you. Erin: *Happy moan* Queen:... *Pet's Erin's head* Aww but it wouldn't have been the same. Erin: *Giggle* Jackie..... Queen: *Smile* (Queen continues petting Erin) Jack: *Clears throat* Queen: !!! (Queen looks to find Jack, Blake, Slimer, Batty and Prince at the door) Jack: And WHO gave you permission to pet my girlfriend? Queen:..... (Queen starts up and lays Erin on the throne) Queen: So the Light Demon has come at last. Blake H: Its over. This nest belongs to me now. Queen: This is far from over Demon. By the time this is over, you will be feed to my children. And you- *Sees Prince* ! …….. Prince:..... Jack: Yeah that's right. We got your son. Queen:..... You.... (Queen show a face of pure anger) Queen: How dare you touch my child? Death. Is too good for you demon. Queen: Revenge for her children Blake H: Don't do this lady. You're outnumbered. Jack: You don't wanna hurt your own child do you? (Queen lets out a loud banshee like scream that cause everyone to cover they're ears. It stops after a moment) Blake H:..... (Suddenly spiders begin to enter the throne room) Jack: Um.... Queen: What was that about being outnumbered? Blake H: That's a lot of spiders.... Jack: Crap... Queen: What's wrong humans? Scared? Jack: I'm not afraid of spiders. But this many in one room? Blake H: Yeah.... Queen: My children. *Points* Feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed. (The spiders all start to crawl toward the group) Blake H: !! Jack: Ah crap...! (The spiders begin to crawl up the group's bodies) Blake H: *Smacking off spiders* GET OFF!!! Jack: *Crushes a spider* Damn spiders! Slimer: Prince do something! Prince: I'll try! Blake H: AHH THEY'RE UNDER MY SHIRT!!! Queen: *Laughing* Kill them my children! Suck them dry! Prince: Mother! Queen: Huh? (Prince walks toward Queen) Prince: That's enough. You need to stop. Queen: Are you kidding me?! LOOK AT WHAT THEY DID TO YOU!! THEY NEED TO PAY!!! Prince: But I'm still alive. And so is Fangs. Queen: ! F-Fangs! DEMON!! WHERE IS FANGS?!? Blake H: *Wipes off the spiders* H-He's down with my friends. I'm sure he's safe. Queen: WHere is he!? Let me see my son! (At that moment, the door opens. Everyone and the spiders stop as they look. Suddenly Rose enters the room with Fangs, who's wrapped up in a blanket) Queen: F-Fangs?? Fangs: M-Mommy... I'm cold.... Queen: *Gasp* Rose: Blake. Blake H: Rosie. Queen: Bring him to me. Fangs: M-Mommy.... (Rose helps Fang over to Queen as Queen hugs him) Queen: its okay honey... Mommy's here... Rose: He'll be okay. He had some ice covering him, but I help him. Queen: W-Why would you do this? For someone who's an enemy? Rose: I know how it feels to be a mother looking after her children. Queen: You do? Rose: Course I do. I have a little energetic son of my own. Queen:... Fangs: Mommy...I don't wanna f-fight anymore.... Queen:... *Tear drop* Queen: Lost the will to fight Rose:..... Blake H: Well, this is my cue. (Blake walks up to Queen. He puts his hand on her face as the scene gets covered in a bright light. The scene then changes to Blake walking out on the balcony. He looks down at the Defenders and the Tinkerbats gathered outside) Blake H: The battle has been won! Another nest has fallen before us! Now Grimoire will start to see that no matter how hard he fights, no matter what he does, his darkness will never defeat us! We will protect the universes from his evil, and crush ALL who stand in our way!! (Blake creates a flag of light and thrusts it down on the floor) Alex: WOO!!! (The heroes all cheer before Blake turns and heads back into the nest where he finds Queen and Fangs both purified) Blake H: Alright, another nest is ours. Queen: *Bows* The nest belongs to you God of Light. Prince: We are ready to follow your orders. Fangs: Lead the way boss! Blake H: Well, since this nest already has an Alpha, Queen, you think you can keep an eye on the place still? Queen: Of course I can. Blake H: Good. We can't afford to lose a leader like you. Queen: Thank you sir. I'll do my best. (Blake nods and goes over to the rest of the group who is looking at Erin sleeping on the throne) Blake H: SHe okay? Jordan: Yeah I think so. Jack: She's not hurt or anything. Blake H: Well that's good. Jack: *Gently shakes Erin's shoulder* Erin? Sweetie? Erin: *Annoyed moan and pushes Jack's hand away* Jack: Erin?? Erin: Sleep.... Jack: ??? Queen: My babies kept waking her up in the time she's been here. Alex: Oh boy. She didn't get any sleep then. Queen: No she did not. Erin: *Happy moan* Sleepy time..... Jack:....*Smile* Jordan: Well, let's get her home guys. Alex: Right. Blake H: Have fun with the nest Queen. Queen: I will Blake. (Blake nods as JAck lifts Erin into his arms. The heroes then walk out and prepare to head home) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts